Captain America - Civil War
by ThomasWrites
Summary: After the death of Rhodes, Tony and Steve go into war with each other to determine the fate of all superheroes everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers walked into the large building where he was supposed to meet with the other Avengers. Tony Stark had called a meeting and expected everyone to arrive. When Steve got to the room he was supposed to meet, he was greeted by Sam Wilson- the Falcon. Sam didn't speak, he only nodded to a chair that Steve was supposed to sit in. Steve sat down and looked around the room. He saw Natasha, Tony, Wanda, a man with grey hair and a mustache and another man that looked like he was wearing some kind of... Biker costume? He also saw Rhodes, the War Machine.

The man with the mustache stood up. "You all should know why your here? Correct?" He turned to Steve, "Or need I remind you Captain?"

Captain America sighed. "All I know is that Stark has called a meeting for all Avengers. Otherwise, I'm lost."

The man stood up straight. He walked over to a control panel and pressed a few buttons. A hologram appeared in the middle of the table showing all the things the Avengers did over the past few. But it only showed the destruction that happened. As it went through all the cities that got destroyed , the man named them. "New York... Washington D.C... Sokovia. Captain, people are afraid."

"That's why I'm here, we need to be put in check" Tony Stark said, standing up. "And whatever form that takes I'm game."

Steve sat there, dumbfounded. Finally, he said. "I'm sorry Tony. But when I see a situation heading south, I can't just ignore it. Sometimes I wish I could."

Tony walked up to Steve. "Sometimes I want to punch you in your perfect teeth."

Steve stood up, knocking his chair over. "Go ahead and try!"

"Both of you! Enough!" Natasha shouted. Tony shook his head furiously and left the room. He put on his Iron Man suit and flew off. Rhodes followed him.

" so... That was interesting." Rhodes said. Tony didn't say anything. "So what should we do now? Look for him?"

"Yea I'm rather pissed off at Steve at the moment, why don't we find his friend?"

And at that, the two flew off into the morning sky to find Bucky Barnes. To arrest him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tony! I found him!" Rhodes yelled.

"yea, i see him. Grab him." Tony responded.

Rhodes dived down to get the Winter Soldier but he ducked at the last second and shot a rocket launcher at Rhodes, hitting him in the chest. Rhodes fell to the ground. He wasn't moving.

"NO!" Tony screamed. He looked at the Winter Soldier, who kept running. He ignored him and went to check on Rhodes. Tony ripped off his helmet and checked for a pulse. Nothing. He was dead. Tony screamed in frustration and flew to the Avenger's head quarter to get help.

The only person there was Steve. "Steve! Rhodes is dead! Bucky killed him! You can't trust him now."

Steve shook his head. "Our job is to save people. Sometimes that doesn't mean everyone."

Tony glared at Steve. "I was wrong about you. The whole world was wrong about you."

Steve walked up to Tony. "This doesn't have to end in a fight."

Tony back handed Steve and he went flying across the room. Tony put his helmet over his face. "You just started a war!"


	3. Chapter 3

Tony took another swing at Steve and Steve tumbled to the ground. Tony smashed Steve in the side with his leg. He aimed his laser arm at him and said, "stay down, last warning."

Steve stood up and adjusted his helmet. He then got into a fighting position and said, "I can do this all day."

Tony snickered then shot his lasers at Him. Steve deflected the blast with his shield and then rammed Tony in the jaw with it. Tony stumbled back and hit the window, cracking it. Steve ran at Tony and smashed against him. Tony flew out of the window but quickly flew up and arced back down. The metal shoulders opened up and bullets started leaking down through the broken window Steve was in. Steve ran down the hall, hoping for the bullets to miss him. The bullets didn't hit him, but it did hit stuff around him, causing an explosion. Steve's shield protected him from the worst but he still went through the wall.

Tony went down to check on Steve but he was nowhere to be found. He sighed and flew away from the Avenger headquarters. A war was starting. Tony had to get everyone he knew to help him win.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony had a huge smile on his face as he flew through New York. He was absolutely positive that he would win the war between him and Steve. He talked to most of the Avengers and half of them agreed to help. Tony also got a _new_ hero on his team, and that new hero was amazing.

All of a sudden, Tony got tackled out of the air by the Falcon and they both fell to the ground where the other half of the Avengers were waiting. Captain America stood under Tony with his arms folded.

Tony groaned. "Can a man just peacefully fly around without getting tackled by a bird?"

"You are an idiot, Stark. What were you thinking? Some heroes have lives to live, families to protect! And you want them to give up their identity? Are you mad?"

Tony stood and said in the microphone in his helmet, "Guys, I need help, Mr. 'Merica is trying to pick a fight with me."

Steve rolled his eyes. "I'm not trying to pick a fight with you, I'm trying to change your mind. I don't want to start a war with you."

Tony ignored him and said, "Man, my team is slow."

"I don't want to fight you stark, just hear me out." Steve started going on this long lecture about why what Tony thought was wrong.

Tony sighed as minutes passed and no help came to him. Finally Tony said, "You know what, I'm running out of patience. Underoos!"

all of the sudden, a web shot down and snatched up Captain America's shield, then another web shot down and tied his hands in front of him. Then a human figure in a red and blue skin tight suit jumped onto a van with his head down, holding Captain America's shield. The head went up and a young voice inside the mask said, "Hey, everyone." Then the big white eyes on the mask went smaller, like the figure was about to attack.


End file.
